Say Goodbye
by LOVEaddictxx3
Summary: Ginny sat in the pouring ran, her entire body soaked and cold. But, through everything the storm and it's raging winds, his words were all she could think about. It's over. [DG One Shot]


Say Goodbye

One Shot

A strong, consistent drizzle poured down all around, causing Ginny's already blurred vision to become even less tolerable. The cool droplets mixed with the hot tears that had sprung up in Ginny's eyes, and every now and then a wave of shivers would shoot down her spine. As the frazzled red head gazed up at the gloomy rain clouds over head, a shaky sigh escaped her lips. Closing her eyes, she desperately tried to rid the lingering memory of what had happened only moments before but, with such damaged emotions she just couldn't …

:**Flashback**:

"_Draco, why does it have to be this way?" Ginny demanded, choking back the hot tears lingering in her eyes. _

"_What did you expect? Surely you didn't believe this would be easy, even your not that naive, Ginny." Draco snarled, his cold grey eyes flashing dangerously. _

"_Stop it!" Ginny shouted, her freckled hands clenched into fists at her sides. "Stop trying to make me hate you!" _

_A sudden cold laugh split through the air, and Ginny cringed inwardly. "Stop fooling yourself into thinking you love me. It's time we both come to our senses, neither of us have ever shared feelings for one another. It was all an illusion." _

"_Draco," Ginny whispered shakily. "Yo-you don't mean that." _

_Draco sighed angrily, as if trying to force the words from his mouth. "Ginny, you and I were never meant to be. I've come to realize that now; it's time you do too." _

_Ginny's body shook helplessly, and she closed her eyes taking in a lungful of cool, damp air. "So, that's it then? You're just going to give up now; after all we've been through?" _

"_Ginny-"_

"_No! Don't you dare, Ginny me!" she screamed, stepping forward; her foot sinking into a small puddle. "You're saying that you're giving up, aren't you?"_

_A deadly silence fell upon the couple, as Draco stood stone still, his face emotionless. _

"_Well?" Ginny urged, the hot tears pricking at her eyes almost reaching an unbearable state. "Answer me!" _

"_What do you want me to say Gin? That everything will be okay? That we'll skip off into the horizon and live happily ever after?" Draco spat. "You and I both know that won't happen. We've known from the start … we were just too blind." _

"_And in love…" Ginny whispered, her chocolate brown orbs welling with feeling. _

_Draco looked up, and Ginny could have sworn that for an instant his cold, cruel eyes softened; they almost had her believing he was going to scoop her up into his arms, and kiss away the pain that was tearing her heart apart. _

"_I never asked for a happy ending, all I asked for was an ending with you." Ginny stated, gazing at him longingly. _

_Draco took a deep breath, and ran a hand through his sopping wet hair, giving it his old slicked back look. "Ginny, I-"_

"_No, don't … no more lies Draco, I'm sick of them. Just tell me the truth, that's all I want to hear." The desperation in her eyes became so intense that Draco had to turn away, due to the guilt that was pulling at his stomach._

"_You want the truth?" He asked. _

_Ginny nodded vigorously. _

_Draco took a deep breath. "The truth is this was all a lie; a dream, so to speak. It's time that we both wake up, Ginny. Unfortunately, I'm the one who realized it first …" _

_Once again a long, dreadful silence dropped like a bomb on the couple. _

"_So," Ginny began clearing her throat; trying to grasp hold of her shaky voice. "That's it then, it's over?" _

_Draco nodded numbly. "That's it." _

_One last wave of sadness crashed down upon Ginny's fragile body, and she finally lost control. Tears flowed rapidly over her cheeks, and her cheeks grew bright red. Her breaths were struggled hiccups, her body shaking simultaneously with each breath that passed through her lips. Slowly she opened her mouth to say something but, found that nothing could be said that would express just how badly he had hurt her. _

"_You-I…" She stuttered, looking up at him with watery eyes. _

"_Ginny, its best if you just forget about me." Draco stated a glisten of regret apparent in his eyes. _

"_And, wha-what if I can't?" she managed to question. _

"_You deserve better, someone you can truly show your affections for, with no regrets." Draco answered, ignoring her question completely. _

_Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek, and then with one last look at helpless red head, he turned and left her in the pouring rain. _

"_I don't care if you think I deserve better, in my eyes … there's no one better than you." Ginny whispered to his back, as he walked off into the mist. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Wow, I never thought in a million years I would be writing a fanfic where Ginny and Draco broke up but, here I am. I never planned on writing this, I was more inspired then anything. After hearing the song 'Say Goodbye' by Chris Brow, (Which, by the way, the song is featured in 'Step Up', which is a **great** movie!) I kind of imagined the couple breaking up, and how awful it would be. So, anyway, enough of my rambling! I hope you enjoyed it! Please **review**!


End file.
